


Polyshipping Day Prompts - Fire Emblem

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Scratching, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 24 mini-fics written by request from tumblr prompts for Polyshipping Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyshipping Day Prompts - Fire Emblem

**Author's Note:**

> Polyshipping Day is a thing I now do on the first of every month where I run a prompt mill on short fic requests for only OT3+es. These are the results.

**Prompt: your fe:a 2nd gen ot3 with inigo and gerome making lucina happy??**

Lucina always felt safest between her lovers, whether during sleep or in battle, or even just riding side-by-side with them on the road. It was during sex specifcally where it felt the most poignant, because the two men, who had formerly loved only each other, made her feel welcome, made her feel a part of the relationship, rather than just as a hanger-on.

She pressed back into Gerome, into his unrelenting frame where she knew he would be there, and though he was stoic, the kisses on his shoulder reminded her that his physical displays of affection were potent enough to show how truly he loved her as he pushed into her rear. Inigo in front of her, wearing his emotions on his sleeve, unable to pry his lips from hers as he used the way she pushed back to Gerome to grant him something solid to thrust into her against. He was gentle and loving, his soft touches sincere declarations that proved his flowery compliments genuine.

The two boys held hands tightly, as they still loved each other as much as they loved their princess, but they left one for her. They caressed and squeezed, Inigo sometimes pulling her cheek away from Gerome to bury himself in deeper, Gerome grasping her breast and proving knuckles as space between her nipple and Inigo’s chest.  
On nights where she was in the middle, they took extra care to ensure her happiness. The war was hard and she was willing to sacrifice a lot for the kingdom she would one day inherit, just as she’d fought for the ruined Ylisse of their abandoned future. The selfless warrior princess did little for herself, so the men she loved took matters into their own hands and gave her reminders that at least to them, she was the center of the universe.

**Prompt: How about a happier Cordelia and Chrom thing like Sumia inviting her best friend over for a threesome or even just them as an ot3**

Cordelia shuddered as the afterglow set in of her release, her body completely upright in the lap of her supine king, who looked up at her with a passion that she never thought she would see from him. All the while Sumia sat behind her, hands on her breasts, touching her and kissing her neck. A fantasy come true that she never knew she had until it was there. Even more confusing was the ring on her finger and the gorgeous wedding dress in the corner.

"Give your new husband another kiss," Sumia whispered into her ear, hands drifting down to wrap aorund her best friend’s waist. She’d never seen Cordelia so happy before, and it helped assure her that it was the right call. Marrying Chrom wasn’t an easy call, both because she knew about Cordelia’s feelings whether she wanted to admit it or not, and also because it meant Sumia couldn’t propose to the warm, loving redhead she’d known her whole life. "And then give your new wife one, too."

**Prompt: Flavia/Basilio/Robin, your choice whether Robin is male or female.**

"Don’t smile too hard," Flavia panted, hands pushing down against her rival Khan’s chest for leverage as she rode him fiercely. Her breath came in rapid, quick gasps, and she stared fiercely at Robin, who merely had to sit on Basilio’s and ride his tongue. Granted, she kept the pace, but she seemed far too amused by how heavy Flavia’s breath was already. "You’re getting off light."

Robin laughed as she eyed her girlfriend. “Already making excuses?” she teased, pushing down harder against Basilio’s face, as if getting defensive. Their challenge was a simple one; ride their boyfriend until one of them came. “The peak of physical perfection is already short of breath, and trying to cover her ass.” Reaching forward, she grabbed Flavia’s hair and pulled her face in closer, leaning in so that both bent over Basilio’s midsection, their legs digging into the floor to help them keep their balance. “If you’re going to lose, then accept it. Either way, shut up and kiss me.”

**Prompt: Oh hai poly day, is it? How about the performer trio (Owain, Brady and Inigo) in a loving night together?**

The trio’s fireside shows always left them with an excess of energy, a high from having eyes on the them and applause follow their talents. The need to continue even after people watched would have left them antsy, but they found each other a suitable audience.

Inigo’s costume was mostly scarves, and he wore most of it as he pushed back into Owain’s lap, his hips still swaying as he danced his way down the excitable swordsman’s cock. In many ways he felt he saved his best performance of the night for after the show, because nothing made him dance quite as hard as Owain fucking him.

Then came Brady, his hands and mouth pushing to the dancer as well. The wetness around Inigo’s cock made him shudder, head rolling back as the two pairs of hands gripped him so tightly. Nobody was allowed to touch him during his performances, but he gladly made exceptions for them, because they weren’t the drunken grips of older men spilling slurs at him as he performed. They were the two boys he loved most, and beneath Owain’s too eager, too hard grip, and Brady’s gentle caress, was love he knew to be true.

**Prompt: basilio/flavia/the robin of your choice?**

It came as a surprise to Robin that Basilio had a submissive streak. The boisterous, muscular Khan seemed like he would be much more likely to fuck the tactician into a mattress and laugh at him for his smaller frame. But instead, the brown-skinned ruler eagerly sucked down his cock while his rival and secret wife Flavia knelt behind him, fucking him with a strap-on.

Gripping West-Khan’s head was a strange experience, providing no hair to hold onto and guide with. Thankfully, he didn’t need to, because something about that grip encouraged him to suck harder, pushing lower. His eyes were shut tight, and he let out low grunts into the tactician’s lap as Flavia, as if trying to prove a point and show Robin just where his interests lay, fucked him even harder. He loved it.

**Prompt: Yuri queen Severa and her harem of Kjelle, Cynthia, Noire, and Lucina**

(It's all a dream)

"It’s alright girls, there’s enough of me to go around," Severa moaned as more hands than she was in the right frame of mind to count ran across her body. "Between the four of you, I think there’s enough to please me by the end of the night." It wasn’t even an effort to keep her cockiness high, as the four girls seemed so eager to show their appreciation for her that it fed dangerously into her ego.

Kjelle’s strong hands pulled her legs aside, fingers massaging the sensitive skin of her thighs lovingly. “Finally putting that freak strength to good use,” the redhead moaned, perfectly happy with the idea of the gruff brute being the muscle of her little harem. Cynthia’s head slipped between her legs, and all her overwhelming peppiness was channeled into the noble act of eating Severa out better than she’d ever had it before. “I guess nerds aren’t too bad if they have their mouths busy.” Cynthia was like an eager puppy, an affectionate and lick-happy girl who would definitely find a good purpose worshipping all of Severa with her tongue.

Noire’s hands went to her breasts, teeth digging into her neck in an indulgence of Severa’s latent masochism streak. The pain was slight enough to be nothing but pleasurable. “Figures that the crazy girl would go right for my neck.” Not that she minded if a soft back massage from Noire turned into nails down her back from her ‘other’ side. And finally Lucina, pressing hungry kisses into her. “Of course I’ll marry you,” the snarker said presumptuously, “But only if we agree that I’m the ruling queen, and I’m allowed to keep all of you.”

**Prompt: Cynthia/Lucina/Inigo**

(This too is a dream)

"It’s not fair," Cynthia whined, her hands running along Inigo’s chest as she stared jealously at Lucina, sucking their supine boyfriend off so eagerly. "It looks so good and I want a taste!" Her head nuzzling Inigo’s cheek. "I just love you so much Inigo and I want to make you feel good just like she can." The way she watched Lucina’s head bob was entrancing, and she wanted to do it too.

Lucina smiled, pulling her head up and sighing. “It’s okay Cynthia, we can share Inigo together! But only if you give me a kiss first.” The pegasus rider was eager to do both, and they shared a sultry kiss together before Lucina licked her way down Inigo’s shaft and Cynthia replaced her at his tip. Soon, the most charming Shepherd had an eager heroine sucking his head and a princess licking his balls. Heaven.

**Prompt: Nowi, henry, and Gregor double penetration?**

Nowi seemed way too eager to slip into Gregor’s lap and sink down his cock. “Remember,” she said softly into his ear, knowing that he often forgot that she was hundreds of years old, that he didn’t have to go easy on her. That was when he realized how loosely he was holding her hips, at which point he took hold of her rear, squeezing the cheeks and pulling them apart for the white-haired mage waiting eagerly for his time to join in. Nowi moaned, head rolling back as the combination of the mercenary’s girth and the way his hands suddenly went rough on her sent shivers up her spine. She didn’t just want to remind him he could be rough, she damn well wanted him to be.

But there was no need to tell Henry to be. He took up Gregor’s offer, sinking into her ass with a quick thrust and pushing his body against her back firmly enough that she ended up sandwiched between the two men. Her small frame got a lot of mileage out of being double stuffed, but she hadn’t known true threesome pleasure until Gregor’s strong hands and Henry’s surprisingly sharp teeth began to make hungry work of her body, at which point she ended up being a mess.

**Prompt: More Cordelia/Chrom/Sumia?**

Sumia wanted to ensure the night of her and Chrom’s second wedding, the one where Cordelia was officially brought in, was all about the redhead. To soothe the wounds of the first marriage, to make up for her own regrets for not admitting her feelings to the gorgeous woman until she already wore a ring on her finger. The three could settle into a more balanced dynamic once the honeymoon was over, but until then…

Cordelia lay against Chrom, breathless as Sumia ate her out like nothing mattered in the world more than her release. Though her king and newlywed husband wasn’t fucking her, she gladly rocked her rear back against his cock, biting her lip as she enjoyed the heat and the pleasure it granted him. This was all still more than she could handle, with the brunette between her legs and the monarch’s strong hands coming from behind her to knead her breasts. Like a fantasy she’d never gone deep enough to concoct, come brilliantly to life in the lavish bed she could call hers.

**Prompt: May I request more of your FE:A 2nd gen OT3?**

Gerome liked to watch. It was something he indulged eagerly with Inigo, making the dancer touch himself and masturbate over long stretches of time for his enjoyment, but it wasn’t quite the same. Lucina’s presence made it easier, let him sit in a dimly lit corner of the room, cock in hand, insisting to his lovers that being allowed to watch them was also good, that they didn’t have to worry about him or touch him. In fact, he’d like it better if they pretended he wasn’t there.

And it wasn’t hard to, after long. Inigo tried his best to be the most compassionate boyfriend he could to Lucina, some strange part of his mind seeing the having of a girlfriend as being different from a boyfriend. His lips along her breasts, his fingers eagerly dancing along her slit, his hips rocking into her tightly gripping hand, since he certainly couldn’t deny her the pleasure if she insisted on giving him a handjob. He was so devoted to her, and his attention dominated her senses so much, that Gerome vanished into the shadows and they had only each other, which suited the lip-biting voyeur just fine.

**Prompt: gaius/f!robin/chrom, double-penetrating**

Chrom had his nights of “weak judgement”, where the arousal was too much and he threw himself into whatever twisted pleasures his wife and husband had in mind for him. Where he would take the iniative, his hands digging into Robin’s ass and a low rumble in his throat when she smirked and pushed her rear into his lap, the grinding motion removing all doubt in his mind that it was going to be “one of thise nights”. He just wished he could share the smile that Robin and Gaius did.

The redheaded thief was on his back soon enough, their wife atop him and moaning as she sank down onto his cock. Chrom was even pushing, so far gone that he seemed, at least physically, to have taken charge of the situation. He was already fully inside of Robin’s ass, and it was the shove of his hips that urged her down Gaius’s, until he could feel the dual penetration and the ensuing tightness. It was a twisted thrill that he had no reluctance about moaning over.

Gaius was adept at going with the flow, following whatever it was Bubbles had in mind for Blue, and once he keyed into the pace that Chrom dictated, he was able to follow suit, ensuring that at the apex of his thrust Robin was completely stuffed with cock, both her husbands buried inside of her completely. It was worth it not just for the wonderful sensation of feeling Chrom’s cock through her vaginal wall, but also for the way she grew so loud, so desperate, and craned her back back as if offering it to him as a treat that he couldn’t help but indulge in.

**Prompt: How about Severa and Kjelle catch Miss Morgan watching them? Lesbian threesome FTW?**

Severa and Kjelle took an interesting view on dealing with their eager voyeur. First involved dragging her into their tent with them and forcing her to her knees, laughing off her panic and fear that the giant, heavy axe in the corner would be involved. Instead, she felt her arms tugged up, held high over her head by Severa, as the bottomless Kjelle’s own hands went to her hair and pulled her head in until her mouth was flush against the girl’s slick lower lips.

Morgan’s eyes remained wide as she was very roughly made to go down on Kjelle, whose strong grip kept her a little bit on edge. Her sloppy, somewhat frightened technique made quick work of Kjelle, who was already fairly close after making her sweet-and-sour redhead do the same thing. Biting her lip and shuddering, she recoiled a little as a small spurt of clear fluid shot out and landed onto the kneeling voyeur’s cheek, hips rolling a little as she let the pleasure run its course through her.

"Fuck, that was good," she gasped, kneeling down in front of Morgan and running a finger along her face. She smeared that quim onto the tip and then shoved it into her mouth for cleaning. "Do you really think this will make her stop?"

"Of course not!" Severa said, voice rich with laughter and mockery. "But it’s fun, isn’t it? Now come on, grab her hands, I want a turn."

**Prompt: lucina/gerome/inigo?**

On nights after Gerome insisted on distance to watch Inigo and Lucina enjoy each other, his partners always made a note of bringing matters back around to him, showering him in attention and adoration to reinforce his connection to them, fearing it was some slow push away. He always asked why they were suddenly both at him, seemingly paying no love to each other, but never fought against it.

After all, the slow, passionate dance Inigo did against his back, fucking him with a certain grace that Gerome only wished he could possess, and Lucina’s lips wrapped around his cock, were nothing anyone could object to. Gentle hands, loving touches, reminders that he wasn’t alone anymore, that he wouldn’t be again. His masks couldn’t keep them from him, because they’d already seen him, seen his hurt, and they hadn’t flinched.

**Prompt: Ricken/Cordelia/Henry, please? :3**

"Not you too!" Ricken gasped, squirming as Cordelia’s soft hand pushed softly against his jaw, easing his head back and exposing more of the boy’s neck. She pressed a smile into his skin as she joined Henry in nibbling on his neck, just to make their boyfriend squirm. Their fingers were already softly locked together around his cock, pumping in slow unison, but the addition of their teeth nipping at his flesh just made him writhe and squeal in ways so much more amusing.

"Sorry," Cordelia sang, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before going back to it. She was gentle with him, of course, and kept her eyes on Henry to make sure he wasn’t getting too rough with their pint-sized boyfriend. Still, Ricken’s reactions just from their soft nibbles was slowly letting the pegasus rider see why Henry enjoyed doing this so much.

**Prompt: Chrom/Sully/Vaike, rough and wild**

Sully couldn’t have been happier with her partners. The Vaike was competitive in everything, and his insistence of Chrom being his rival actually stirred some impulse to beat him in the exalt. Sparring was great, but ending up sandwiched between the two men, their sole focus on fucking her better, was just about the best thing they could do together. Watching them fuck each other and try to outlast the other was always pretty great, but it lacked the pleasure for herself that being double penetrated brought.

She liked it rough, and their race to proce who could fuck her harder certainly provided it. Hands gripping her body, squeezing at unyielding muscle and trying to find anything she could touch that could push just a little further. Her neck and breasts were common, her stomach and thighs a little less so, and whomever was in her rear would inevitably reach for her clit every time. And their thrusts. On Naga, their thrusts. They weren’t even remotely gentle with her, knowing she could take it, knowing she liked it as intense as possible.

Eventually they ended up on the floor, panting, both men eager to know how well they did, hoping they had been the one to push their girlfriend closer to release. Sully was not a very crafty or subtle woman, and in fact loved being direct more than anything, but she couldn’t help but smile as she said, “It was hard to tell, why don’t you go for another round?”

**Prompt: Owain/Cynthia/boy!Morgan**

When they were kids, the three of them took to playing heroes with whatever sticks they could find. They tried to convince Cynthia to play the kidnapped princess they had to rescue, and she responded by soundly beating both of them in single combat and insisting that she was in fact the warrior princess and they were her knights. They terrorized their friends all day every day, ending the night by slumping onto the floor in one lazy, exhausted cuddle pile, which they insisted was to strengthen the bond of true companions.

Their games ended, the swords became metal and the fireballs were real. Cynthia grew up to be the warrior princess after all, and Owain and Morgan couldn’t have been happier about being her knights. At nights they still ended up collapsed together, but this time they didn’t offer childish explanations for it, since they were often too busy drowning Owain in kisses until he agreed that he wanted to fight alongside them and not be a dark, lone warrior.

**Prompt: Could I request a bit of Lissa, Maribelle, and Olivia?**

"Don’t worry about a thing, darling," Maribelle said reassuringly as her fingers pushed deeper into the pink-haired dancer. "Lissa and I only want to see you dance. Isn’t that right, my dear?" She looked over Olivia’s shoulder to Lissa, who smiled back at her before pressing her lips back into the neck of their "guest". "Won’t you please do us the honours of seeing your performance?"

Olivia moaned as the two Ylissean nobles had her at their mercy. They were so gentle in their domination, with Lissa’s soft fingers pushing against her toned stomach and Maribelle’s fingers pumping deep into her. She didn’t even realize how long Maribelle’s fingers were until they were buried inside of her, squirming about and reaching so much deeper than she could herself!

"O-okay," she said, blushing as she began to move, hips lifting up, Maribelle’s hand following without missing a beat. "I’ll dance for you." Her head rolled back and her body went fluid as she embraced the embarrassing, ever-present thought of incorporating her skill into sex. There seemed no better time for it.

**Prompt: Chrom/female!Robin/Stahl? :)**

Everyone at camp joked that Stahl was incapable of saying “no”, but even if he could, the offer given to him was one he wasn’t ever going to refuse. Not because his lord and lady demanded his presence in their bedchambers put some fear of retribution into him, but because he would have been an idiot to refuse such an offer.

There wasn’t the slightest bit of regret when the sun had faded into distant memory and he moved between the two of them, seated in Chrom’s lap with Robin straddling him, fucking him and being fucked at the same time. The way they moved in perfect unison would have been so sweet and romantic to the knight were he not clutching at bed and moaning as they used him in tandem.

Robin smiled, nipping a little at his jaw as she rode him, enjoying the way he tried to meet their rhythm and settle into their balance. “You wouldn’t mind doing this again, would you? Maybe even becoming a permanent fixture” she whispered, trailing kisses into his ear and making his chest tighten. “Because I think you’ll do nicely.”

**Prompt: Tharja/Libra/Virion**

Tharja found little to complain about in ensnaring two men under her grasp. They were fairly ensnared with each other, she supposed, but it wasn’t difficult to make either man’s attention fall on her, even without magic. Just a sway of her round hips or a lean forward to expose the ample cleavage she showed, and both men were more than willing to die for her. It was the same that night, where her longing ran deeper than usual, where she needed them devoted fully to her worship.

Virion was the better endowed of the two, so she eagerly sank down his cock, pressing her back against his chest as she felt him open her up. Her hands grabbed either side of Libra’s head, the priest’s mouth so skilled that he could have made her convert to whatever he wanted if he whispered it into her thigh. His tongue licked up along the side of her folds, making sure both Virion’s shaft and her labia were given equal amounts of tongue. Even when she was demanding his adoration, he couldn’t leave his husband wanting.

Hands roamed lovingly across Tharja’s body as she rode Virion’s lap, bouncing on his cock without much care for slowness or patience, knowing how much energy she had and how deep her hunger ran. Lying on his stomach in front of them, Libra continued licking them as they fucked, not having a single complaint about pleasuring his lovers orally. He was the self selfless lover Tharja had ever known, not that it stopped her from grabbing his hair when she felt he wasn’t giving her enough of that tongue. “If you want to suck his balls, do it after I’ve gotten off,” she snarled, pulling his head up a little by the hair until his tongue acquiesced and went right for her clit, where it remained until she told him otherwise.

**Prompt: Henry and Tharja being really kinky to Robin?**

Robin had no idea why he thought literally any part of this was a good idea. Between his stalker, whose sexiness in no way made her any less sinister, and the wide-eyed, white-haired mage boy whose smile did nothing to make his obsession with blood and pain any creepier, he was doomed from the beginning, but there he was, handcuffed at their mercy completely by his own choice.

The two sadists certainly had sexual intentions for him, but his meaning of “sexual” wasn’t quite the same as theirs. Sure, throughout the nights were moments where Henry fucked him and shoved his face into Tharja’s dripping snatch, or when they shared his cock in their mouths. But they were just as likely to drip a burning candle’s wax onto his back, or to take turns trying to create the longest continuous streaks of broken skin with their nails.

The terrifying part was how much he enjoyed being their plaything. That for all he’d gotten off from their actual attention to his penis, he found himself blowing his load just as hard when they decided to suck blood from bite marks on his neck. By the morning, Robin was battered, bruised, torn up, and learned many new horrifying things about himself.

**Prompt: how about some Sully/Sumia/Chrom?(or substitute Sully out for Frederick if you cant get the first pairing right)**

To the casual observer, Chrom’s taking of two brides was a selfish act of wanting to build a harem. Several men even commented in passing that he was lucky to have two women and could only imagine what things he did with them. Of course, they weren’t in his bedroom, and didn’t know that if anyone was the “lucky one” in their relationship, it was in fact Sully.

Chrom gripped Sumia’s thighs firmly as he rocked into her, the brunette lying on her stomach and moaning as her husband’s cock filled her much nicer than her fingers had. Their focus wasn’t on each other though, with their redheaded wife threading fingers through both heads of hair and pushing their attention toward her. Her thighs clamped against their heads as she bucked, the lovemaking duo ‘encouraged’ to eat her out as they had their own enjoyment.

Sumia’s tongue pushed gladly into the muscular knight, all the moans from Chrom fucking her sounding out into her slick outer lips. She wasn’t very refined, but her eagerness made up for the general lack of technique. Especially since, if nothing else, Sully had the blue-haired prince licking her clit like his life depended on it. Not that he was actually afraid; he loved eating his wives out just as much as he loved feeling lips around his shaft. Sully’s forcefulness just meant that one happened more than the other.

**Prompt: Could you possibly do some Anna/Tiki/M!MU?**

For someone as long-lived as Tiki, love was fleeting and, when she could truly find it, something to cherish deeply. Having two lovers was something she wasn’t completely certain of, but the way her chest tightened as both Anna and Robin held her hands felt too right to ignore. It was an odd arrangement, but it seemed the right thing to do, for as long as she could have them.

Realizing that Tiki would outlive them by a considerable margin, Robin and Anna both gave Tiki as much attention as she could, the manakete finding herself in the middle more often than not. Lying atop Anna, kissing the scheming redhead as Robin lay atop her, kissing her shoulders. His thrusts were just right, keyed into the exact pace he knew she’d love best, while Anna’s fingers rubbed circles against her sensitive nub.

They hoped that, if they tried hard enough, they could give Tiki enough love for two lifetimes.

**Prompt: maribelle/lissa/gaius??**

Gaius was something of a project for Maribelle. If he was to be a suitable groom for her and Lissa, he had to be cleaned up, and she invested a lot of time into polishing the thief into someone who deserved to have a noble on each arm. Not that she would ever let someone else have Lissa on her arm.

It was a maddening process, because he was stubborn and obviously a commoner born into his life of crime and dirt, but he had one trait that she found not only relieving, but to help keep her on the track to making him a proper gentleman: his tongue was magical.

She lay atop Lissa, fingers threaded through hers and holding on tight as their slick folds rubbed upped against each other, clits pressed tightly together. Gaius lay between their legs, fingers in both womens’ inner thighs as his tongue slithered between them. Scissoring with Lissa was a favorite of Maribelle’s, but it paled in comparison to having Gaius’s tongue involved in the act, paying equal and loving attention to both of them, somehow able to make neither woman feel like they’re being ignored for too long. He not only genuinely adored going down on them, but he was a master.

**Prompt: Well, if we're going to just bombard you with polyship asks...m!Robin/Tharja/Nowi. Cause my LADIES**

The feeling of Robin’s fingers digging into Tharja’s hips never dulled for the sorceress, who leaned forward and pushed back onto her obsession’s cock. A high shudder rang out from her lips as her hands slid down her legs and she leaned down to meet the kneeling Nowi before her.

The dark mage’s ample breasts dangled in the process, and the manakete was swift to grab onto them, hands kneading the flesh as her tongue lashed out against one of her hardened, excited nipples. She could have her fun with Robin once Tharja had her fill, in the meantime enjoying the “boingy bits” so lovingly shoved into her face.


End file.
